Introduction: Loko Lockzo!
by The Endreus
Summary: Infected Di-Section: name pending.


Hello my name is Loko Lockzo, And I'm 123 years old.

Bad introduction I know, But let me described myself.

When I was a baby, my parents weren't watching me… Like at all.

We were having a picnic in the outback or something, I was a baby after-all!

At some point, a dingo, or some other kind of animal. DONE Snatched me up and carried me off!

And ate me till I was a ravaged corpse! Again, just a little baby Lockzo being killed and torn apart by a savage animal! Probably riddled with Diseases!

And, I, Died.

Sad, I know. Buts lets be honest. You would love it if the story ended there! But It didn't!

Unfortunately for You~

And some point a Savage! Came to rescue me from the dingo's mouth!

And she brought me to her cave, and did something to me… Again I was a baby.

AND I LIVED… Well sort of. Turns out she turned that poor mangled baby into a ZOMBIE!

Meaning I am a Zombie or Undead as I prefer!

And little baby me naturally started to decay, because there was no longer anything keeping the Flllesh *Gags* … Alive or, well. Anything.

So it quickly rotted off through my adolescence. And by the time I was Eight years old I was just a skeleton, kinda like I am now!

And I grew up! In the outback hunting animals and people.

Especially people. I was raised by a cave savage mind you.

She never even learned to speak, I tried for years, but- Oh sorry let me get back on track.

Anyway I always had fun hunting and occasionally raiding camping sites.

One time I walked up on a hunters tent, and the dude shot me point blank with his automatic shotgun!

So I had to fucking end his little life of course! Hahahaha!

Man being Undead is awesome! Until you want to try drugs.

But back on point again.

I spent the first forty years of my life just running around in the wild! Being completely sane of course.

Until at some point I decided to explore, I've explored before.

But this time I saw something weird.

I saw a city! Way, way, off in the distance! At first I was puzzled… then curious.

So I waited until night…

And I Slowly ventured into the city!

Hiding behind bushes, rocks, and soon benches and cars.

And pretty soon some bitch saw a skeleton and decided to announce it to the whole fucking world!

And People with guns rolled in their cars and started violently screaming demanding that I Surrender, They rolled up on me!

Those people didn't live to tell the story, that's all I say about that.

And pretty soon everywhere I went people called those guys up! Didn't they realize the first time that they were cannon fodder?! Come on!

But this time, they decided to expend all of their resources Helicopters! Armored vehicles! People dressed like ninjas but with assault rifles!

Was it Skeleton Purge day or something? Anyway they gave me a hard time but not being able to die REALLY has its perks when the entire city is after your ass!

But they EVENTUALLY ran out of men, women, and beta-males dressed like their tough.

And then someone throw a phone at me and I thought it was a mistake and threw it back!

Then they sent more guys for me to kill I guess that hurt their feeling or something.

Then after I killed those guys.

They through that stupid phone at me again and this time they offered me a deal to surrender…

I told that guy to came ask me to my face! He didn't! And they started firing again.

And I got so bored I just slipped out the back, they bastards were so fire crazy they didn't even realize I jumped out of the back window!

But there were two idiots standing around for me to kill, they didn't leave it unguarded. Just not well guarded.

And I walked away from the loud sirens and constant gun fire, Not that I needed to. Just got bored after 72 hours of people with guns, constantly wanting me to kill them. Disappointing ending but jokes on them.

But before I got to the next town I needed some way to blend in!

So I stopped at a costume store but at the time I thought it was a fancy clothes shop.

And I found a jester outfit! With Rave pants, and a drama mask! I was now set to experience the world!

As a skeleton in a rave jester costume!

And I topped it off with a Black jester hat!

And pretty soon I started talking to people at first it was extremely awkward me being a modern day cave skeleton.

And after about three weeks sleeping on peoples lawns and finding out you need money to trade with like everything?

Like I have to trade paper for a joint? can't I just trade a kangaroo for it? Whole kangaroo, still fresh! Literally just killed it this morning! What a dumb-ass!

Guy didn't want it- he wanted PAPER instead!

So I went and took a bunch from a building with a giant metal door hiding a bunch behind it!

Then some fat guy with a little hand gun told me to put it back, I didnt even bother trying to talk to him, the 967 times I tried it they just shot me, I took his gun and shot in and demanded that he surrender!

The fat fuck, got on his giant belly and then tried to reason with me?

I killed that fucker! Fuck him! Talk about being a god-damn hypocrite!

Then those fuckers in cars came back!

But I was gone, I learned those guys just keep fucking coming even after you kill them all!

And I met up with that dude, and traded him for some Australian grass!

Even savages know what weed is!

Anyway after spending the entire day blazed out of my mind!

And then I heard about an Island? An Island that moves from continent to continent!

At first I thought it was some kind of Airplane or something.

But then I wandered down into the docks and saw a bunch of people all starting around with suitcases waiting by the shore…

I Decided to watch and smoke on a blunt.

And pretty soon I saw something off in the distance…

I thought it was driftwood, but the people all waiting on the shore saw it to and started cheering!

I watched… the driftwood become the size of a beach ball, then a car, then a semi truck, then a the size of a building, Soon the size of an island…

Then the size of a continent!

This Island was a small continent! With forests! Cities! And people!

On the shore of the island were people waiting to come back, and soon the Continent crash into the beach and the two lands came together!

And the people on the Island came on shore, and then the people on the Australian shore came onto the island!

And I decided fuck it! And booked it for the island!

Not even knowing what it was!


End file.
